Missing In A Storm
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Chyna gets revenge on Lexi by showing an embaressing video of her to the whole school. Lexi runs and Cameron chases after her. And to top it off, a major storm is happening.


**Hey hey hey! How are you guys doin? I had an idea stuck in my head for a few hours for this couple. It's another one of my favorites. Has anyone noticed how Camron and Lexi are one of our favorite couples that spend the most time together? I sure have.**

**Okay so since I have your attention, I would like to talk my other stories for a minute before this one starts.**

**Under All The Stress: I have a thought for the next chapter but I don't know when the chapter will be completed. It will be up by or hopefully before Friday. It might be a litttle more... Unexpecting then you think. But then again you guys haven't really told me what you think other then I write amazingly (thanks by the way). Chyna is a bratty jerk, I know but your suggestions need to be added in a way that fit the plot the most. Sorry to you guys who didn't want her to be like that. And the chapters will be shorter I think because I will be busy with homework and tests. But I didn't want to leave you hanging for a long time.**

**Never Forget The Moments: One-shots are getting harder to think of since I basically wrote all of the stuff I am used to writing about and I am trying not to beg my friends for topics too much. The next one will be up... Let's say Wensday? Maybe a day before on Tuesday? But then again school is taking over my writing life and using up all my time. I'm trying not to make them as dramatic as I usually do. Not many people seem to like the fact I am kinda morbid with my stories and plots.**

**Darkness Of Love: Hmmm...Not much I can say about this except that I have many things in stored for my readers. It will be shocking and keep sending me your thoughts and ideas. I can't get enough of them.**

**And finally, my chapters in all my stories will be reflecting how little time I have by the amount. Sadly, it probably will be shorter then both you and me want it but *shurgs* it is what it is and you guys seem to be understanding enough to not be too... Crictual about the lengeths.**

**That's it. Longest A/N ever!**

* * *

><p>It had gone too far.<p>

The little singing A.N.T had crossed the line _way _too far. Just because Lexi had made a few witty comments and snickered a _little _bit too much for anyone's liking, that meant she had to humiliated in front of the enitre school?

Apparently.

Lexi ran out of school building as fast as she could in her tan ballet flats. Her face whipped her face violently as rain started to pour down harshly. Her vision was blinded by the fat drops of water. Lexi felt her top and jeans stick to her body like glue in a uncomfortable way. Did that have to know her secret? It was a lame one but still, that didn't need to laugh at so much. She positive that half the audience watch the little "show" had the same secret she did.

So way did they point and make funny faces? Even Paisley had giggled a little. Most of all, her dream guy didn't try to come after her.

* * *

><p>Cameron stared at his sister in horror. "<em>why <em>would you _do _that?" he asked in a state of pure shock. Chyna smirked in satisfation and giggled at bit as she replayed the video from her laptop. "Because she deserved it," she answer simply as if was the most obvious thing the world. "No she didn't," he exclaimed in exsaperation. "Just because she didn't like your outfit for 3 days in a row does not mean you should post a video of her singing and dancing around her room. I wish I could you how many times _you _have done that." "Welll at least I have a good singing voice," Chyna shot back smugly.

For a millisecond, a silence passed between the two of them. They glared at each other fiercely with a strong hatred and anger. "I can't believe you are such a brat," Cameron said finally, turning to rush out the door. Chyna stared after him in shock and slight hurt. Lexi had deserved, hadn't she? Either way it was on YouTube now, getting more and more views as minutes ticked passed.

She would have to thank Angus for being able to set up a camra within Lexi's room.

* * *

><p>Her parents pitied her, too busy and caught up in themselves to even acknoweldge her existence. Paisley rarely ever really paid attention to what she said anymore, usually getting lost in her own little world or not fully understanding much that went on around her. Most of the students, especially the A., feared her, none willing to get to know her better, only judging on what she seemed to be on the outside.<p>

Only one person was person got close to her. He loved to push her buttons and get under her skin, sometimes helping other times not at all. But he proba bly would never speak to her again after this.

Lexi's world was a constant game of survival. Sometimes she won and was able to continue on and other times being sent back to the very begining. It was sad, really. Their houser worker, Lori Beth, helped her more then anyone else did. She was like a second grandmother the didn't hate or ignore her like her real one did. She was a misfit out of her perfect family. Lexi could try as hard as she could to fit in some place- any place- and always fail at the end. Her clothes gave away that her parents made big bucks as models but they also labled her as a "snobbish mean girl".

The rain roared loudly as it picked up speed, hitting everything faster. Lexi shivered coldly and hugged her knees tightly from her spot curled up in the corner of an empty building. It groaned and creaked as the stormed thundered on. Droplets of water dripped from between the cracks in the roof, splashing onto the wooden floor.

No one will find her. She bets they don't even bother looking. Lexi knows she wouldn't. She deserves to live amond the shadows. Nobody would care if she was gone. They all thought she was rotten and sour. It wasn't true. But only very little people knew that. It was a good thing that he knew. Lexi wouldn't be able to live with herself even more if he thought the same as everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Alexis!"<p>

It did no good. His voice got carried away with the wind. Cameron had been calling for hours, darting in between buildings and people rushing to get out of the rain. A few complained loudly while others grumbled about how they were going to late and stuff but he didn't notice only one girl filled his mind. He was desprate to find her, at the least. His body and mind ached and craved with longing. She had to be okay. She just had to be.

Cameron knew he couldn't fool himself too much longer. The sky was almost pitch black but still remained a dusty dark gray. Hours had gone by without him finding her. His stomach was in knots and his heart pounded rapidly against his chest painfully.

"Lexi!"

He tried again. His voice pleading, begging even, for her to come back. Cameron wouldn't be able to live with himself if she wasn't okay. After running a few more blocks, Cameron stopped and leaned against an old building. It looked smaller then a factory but bigger then an average store. It was pretty old, almost as if it was going to fall apart. He glanced down at his soaked clothes. They stuck to his body and felt like ice.

Thoughts whirred through his mind at high speed. Cameron was sure he had checked every place that she could be, coming up with nothing. The feel of the water was unbearable so he quickly shuffled into the building's open door. It looked dusty and damp. Very dark and unstable. Whimpering could be heard somewhere in a corner. "Hello?" Cameron called out slowly. No one answered him but the whimpering continued. As carefully and quietly as he could, Cameron walked toward the corner and was shocked but happy at what he saw.

"Lexi?" he asked in a voice just above a whisper. She didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were pinched closed tightly and tears streamed down her face while she rocked herself back and forth slightly. "Lexi?" he asked again, kneeling next to her. She opened her eyes and stare at him in a mix of sadness and disappointment. "I guess you found me," she exclaimed while looking down, playing with the damp hem of her top distractedly.

Arms wrapped her shoulders protectively as they pulled her body to a chest firmly. "Thank god your okay," Cameron breathed relieved. "Why does that matter?" Lexi asked emotionlessly. She didn't pull away but it killed her to be in arms when she didn't mean anything to him. "I need you," Cameron deadpanned in her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine, filling her body with an odd warmth. "You don't mean that," she argued. "You can't." Cameron responded by pressing his lips to her cheek, having them linger there before moving them to her lips. Lexi was hesitant at first but slowly let him take control, placing her hands on his forearms. They pulled away after severl minutes passed. "Believe me yet?" Cameron asked panting. She nodded meekly, panting as well.

Her big brown eyes stared into his intensely. "I love you so much Cameron," Lexi said quietly. He cracked a smile and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too," he said. Rain pounded on the walls and windows, making the whole house shutter. But neither of them noticed.


End file.
